1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convertor connection having asymmetry indicating means for indicating an abnormal, asymmetrical condition in a convertor connection.
2. The Prior Art
One example of a convertor connection where such conditions may appear is a controlled three-phase convertor bridge feeding a DC motor. In this case it has been found that several types of errors, for example valve interruption, drop-out of a phase voltage of malfunction of the control pulse device of the bridge, which in themselves do not make further operation impossible, may cause severe damage to the motor connected to the convertor by rendering the commutation difficult. Also in other types of converters and load objects it is desirable to obtain, in a simple manner, a quick and safe indication of faults of the above-mentioned types.